Spirit of Hogwarts
by Blackest Grim
Summary: This is a challinge to anyone how needs an idea. I have thousands but never finish them. So here, let this spark your imagination.


Title: Spirit of Hogwarts

Author: Blackest Grim

Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, J. K. Rowling does. I just own the plot.

Rating: M

Summery: It has been five years since Harry has defeated Voldemort, and is teaching at Hogwarts. One day Dumbledore calls him to his office. Harry wakes up dead a thousand years into the past as the spirit of an ageing Castile. Curious, Harry tries to figure out of his new home which seems very familiar, and slowly finds that four friends want to buy the building that his spirit now guards. Their names are: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

Warnings: Character death, SLASH, FemSLASH, Evil Dumbledore, and Time travel.

Parings: You'll have to read to find out.

Key:

"I love griffins." -Talking

'I love griffins.' -Thoughts

"_I love griffins."_ -Parstletongue

'_I love griffins.'_ – Spells, book text, exe.

**I love griffins**. –Memories

A/n: This is one of those insane ideas I come up with, Read it and see if you like it.

Chapter: I

Pain…

That's all he felt, white-hot pain washing through his malnourished body.

Then, like it was never there, it was gone.

With a groan Harry Potter sat up and brought his hand to his face, rubbing his sore eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes, and then let out an ear piercing scream as he caught sight of the transparent appendage.

Harry took several deep calming breaths before looking back at his hand; nothing had change in the 5 seconds that had passed. His hand is still as see-threw. Harry quickly reached for his wand to summon a mirror, only to find it missing.

'Damn it, I need a mirror!'

Harry let out another scream in shock when all the sudden a large full body mirror appeared in front of him. "Dear there is no need to scream."

Harry stood and looked frantically around him for the owner of the feminine voice.

"Here dear, the mirror you just summoned."

Harry looked at the mirror with wide eyes, "H-how could I have summoned you? I don't have a wand."

A motherly face appeared on the mirror's glass surface, she offered him a kind and understanding smile. "You are a spirit love, one of great power, you don't need a wand."

"I-I can't be a spirit, I'd have to, to be-", Harry collapsed to the ground in a heap as realization hit him, and let out a sob.

"Dead love? I know it may be very hard on you to figure this out but sadly it is true." Harry looked into the age face in the mirror, he saw not pity as he suspected, but understanding.

"How can I be dead?"

"Young one, do you remember the last thing that happened to you? Remember that and you will have your answer."

Harry look at the glassy surface for a moment before looking down into his folded hands, tiring to remember, feeling the tears start to fall as he did indeed remember his death.

-

**Harry stood looking at the Gargoyle statue in front of him. Dumbledore had called him, he had said it was very important in his note given to him by an awe-shocked first year Hufflepuff. **

**He felt his heart ache as remembered why the Hufflepuff was like that. **

**He had finally defeated Lord Voldemort at the end of his seventh year, but at the cost of many loved ones' lives. The first to go down had been Remus Lupin, at the silver hand of Warmtail. Harry had to hold back Tonks as she tried to rush towards the dead werewolf she had fallen in love with.**

**Sadly he had not been able to hold back the grief stricken woman. She soon became the second death, soon to be fallowed by everyone in the DA and many Order members. It had been a hard battle, but he had soon found that the Death Eaters were ordered to not attack him, only his family and friends, Tom wanted him to himself. **

**Dumbledore had done nothing to stop the deaths of many innocents, he didn't even try to stop a Death Eater from killing The head of Gryffindor, who had been known as the headmaster's wife.**

**Harry had lost it when a Death Eater had killed Draco, who had become Harry's lover. The man, did not survive the blast of raw magic that had left Harry's wand in his grief. **

**Harry had had found out that Voldemort was his real father at the beginning of his seventh year, but was never able to bond with him because of Dumbledore and the prophecy that both of them with was a fake because both of them have always wanted a family.**

**Harry had never really trusted anyone after the war was over, not even the man he had thought as his grandfather, because after he killed his father he had found out that the prophecy was a fake. But the same man had offered a home and job at Hogwarts, Harry had answered yes.**

**He had now been working at the great castle for nearly five years. Though he loves his job, Hogwarts just seems empty with no one he knew there to brighten it up as everyone in his year had been killed. So Harry is just an empty shell, his eyes had lost what little light they had left.**

**The wizarding world is now recovering; slowly building up the brick wall they thought would be unbreakable, which had fallen in mere seconds. Buy Harry would never be able to rebuild his wall; the pieces were just too small.**

**-**

**Harry had been shaken out of his revere by some Gryffindors running past him. Which were quickly stopped by an invisible-force. Harry walked over to them and coughed to get their attention, they gulped at they caught sight of their Head of House.**

**"What have I told you about running in the halls?" He said this in a calm but stern voice he had inherited from the head before him.**

**The three 4th years stared in shock at him, before one of them, Mr. Young, answered, "We are so sorry sir, but we're late to the Defense Club meeting."**

**The Slytherin Heir frowned at them, "Three points each for rule breaking, and hurry up and get to your meeting; I would hate to have Professor Smith come to me about lateness."**

**The three nodded and scurried of, Harry smirked. How he loved his students.**

**Shaking his head Harry remembered the reason he was in this wing of the building. Once again he stood in front of the statue and spoke the password, "Chocolate covered Espresso Beans"(HEHE!…Me love!), and made his way up the spiraled staircase.**

**Before he could even knock he heard the voice of the old headmaster telling him to enter.**

**Harry would later learn that he should just have ignored the small note as he battled against the old savor for his life. Dumbledore had called him to kill him, the insane power hungry fool had said that he did not like how much attention Harry was receiving over him.**

**They were now fighting high above Hogwarts in their animagus forms. Harry a Great Black griffin while Dumbledore flew as a grey Horntail Dragon. The two were very evenly matched, but the older wizard had more experience in battling then Harry did.**

**So soon Harry was tired and in a spiral downfall towards one of the towers in his human form.**

**The last thing Harry remembers is the evil satisfied look in Albus Dumbledore's eyes and an immense pain in his back before darkness covered his vision. **

**He had fallen 100 feet onto the sharp point of his beloved House's Tower.**

**-**

Harry gasped, tears crawling down his cheeks.

Albus Dumbledore had betrayed him for power and attention, Harry had never cared about the attention, on fact he had hated it with a passion.

He new he should have seen it coming by the way the old man looked at him at meals, but never in his wildest dreams had he suspected this. Now he is dead and in a place he did not recognize.

"Dear, will you be OK?" was the concerned voice of the mirror.

Harry quickly whipped his tears away, mad at himself for showing weakness, "I don't know if I'll ever be fine…?"

The mirror gave him a sad smile, "My name is Monica, what is your name, I'm sure you don't want to be called love or dear."

Harry smiled, yes smiled at the kind mirror; it had been a while since anyone had spoken with true kindness in his or her voice to him. "My name is Harry Riddle, you can call me Gryphon if you wish, that's what all my friends called me."

"Why did they call you Gryphon Dear?"

"I'm a griffin animagus."

Surprise showed on her face, "Oh, can I see? Animagus around here aren't very common."

Harry's brows knitted, "I'll change, if I can, for you if you tell me where I am."

"We're in a castle use by thieves at the moment, sadly that's why I'm here, stole me from my ancestors house they did."

"Thanks." Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on his inner animal, "Well here goes nothing."

A few seconds later Harry opened his eyes to see shock on Monica's face, he tried to speak but found that came out in high pitched bird sounds and clicks. That meant that he had done it, he hasn't been in this form since before the last battle.

Harry looked into the mirror to look at him self, a large silver shining Griffin stood where he once did.

Harry quickly transformed back to the sound of clapping, "That was great dear, I've only ever seen four others with an animagus forms, but none of theirs were as great as your."

"Um…thanks, I guess. Who were the four you talk of, Monica?"

"Oh, call me Monnie." She said with a great smile. "They're my granddaughter and her three friends, very talented they are."

Harry smiled, "What is her name…Monnie?"

"Oh, her name is Helga, Helga Hufflepuff. Her friends are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Funny how she makes friends with people that are nothing like her. Godric for instance-", She stopped as she caught sight of the look on Harry's face, "You all right dear?"

"T-the founders of Hogwarts, Monnie," Harry felt light headed, he's in the founder's time period.

Monica looked confused for a moment before she spoke, "Oh, dear they haven't founded anything yet, but they are planning on founding a school. How did you know that?"

And that's when Harry finally fainted.

-end-

A/n:

I have a challenge.

You have to use this as your first chapter.

Harry helps the founders start Hogwarts somehow.

Harry is Gay.

The rest, you can design.

I do want to read the fic, so please inform me if you do take the challenge.

Write the title and my username (Blackest Grim) in your summery.

I don't care what you name your story.

Most of all; have fun with it.


End file.
